mortalkombatfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Smoke./Archive 3
Welcome to my talk page. If we have an issue, or just want to talk, speak up here. Kahn Champion What happend to this page? Well... Just requested. Let's hope for the best Principal Games Of this list I shall be removing Mortal Kombat vs DC Universe as it doesn't belong there. Exipotic 21:11, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Re: Vandals at Mortal Kombat Wiki Blocked them for two weeks and cleaned up after them.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:21, November 20, 2009 (UTC) : Unblocked #17.--[[User:Eulalia459678|'Austin']] (Talk) 16:40, November 20, 2009 (UTC) Yeah While I don't have the sysops powers, I do my best to keep the vandalism to a minimal. The only two wikis where I hold any jurisdiction are the Mega Man wiki (sysops) and Inuyasha wiki (Admin) Kaihedgie 03:30, November 24, 2009 (UTC) Fixing article titles affected by project namespace issue Hi, I'm contacting you (and the other admins on this Mortal Kombat wiki) for help with fixing the titles and namespaces of a bunch of articles. Articles that start out "Mortal Kombat:" are all located at the wrong title: either they are missing the colon, or there is no space after the colon. The MediaWiki software will not allow the pages to be moved to the right title, with both a colon and a space after the colon, because "Mortal Kombat" is the name of the project namespace. Examples of articles affected by this problem: * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation") * Mortal Kombat Annihilation (soundtrack) (should be "Mortal Kombat: Annihilation (soundtrack)") * Mortal Kombat:Armageddon (should be "Mortal Kombat: Armageddon") * Mortal Kombat Conquest (should be "Mortal Kombat: Conquest") * Mortal Kombat:Deadly Alliance (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance") * Mortal Kombat:Deception (should be "Mortal Kombat: Deception") * Mortal Kombat:Defenders of the Realm (should be "Mortal Kombat: Defenders of the Realm") * Mortal Kombat Devastation (should be "Mortal Kombat: Devastation") * Mortal Kombat:Live Tour (should be "Mortal Kombat: Live Tour") * Mortal Kombat Shaolin Monks (should be "Mortal Kombat: Shaolin Monks") * Mortal Kombat Special Forces (should be "Mortal Kombat: Special Forces") * Mortal Kombat The Journey Begins (should be "Mortal Kombat: The Journey Begins") * Mortal Kombat Tournament Edition (should be "Mortal Kombat: Tournament Edition") * Mortal Kombat Unchained (should be "Mortal Kombat: Unchained") As the above list shows, this issue affects a lot of articles, and they're important articles, too (including games in the main series). And not only does this put articles at the wrong title, but also, it causes them to appear in the wrong namespace. I asked for help with this problem on the main Wikia forums, and Wikia staff explained why it was happening and suggested that you (the admins) use the form to file a request to have the project namespace changed from "Mortal Kombat" to "Mortal Kombat Wiki". (The subdomain would still be "mortalkombat.wikia.com"; the only thing that would be changed is that now pages like "Mortal Kombat:Community Portal" would have to be moved to "Mortal Kombat Wiki:Community Portal".) Could you file the request so we can get these articles to the correct title? Thanks so much. :) —WikiaCitizen (reply) 12:27, December 10, 2009 (UTC) :It looks like your request went through, and Wikia staff have made the change! :) I'm going to go start fixing the broken links and moving the relevant pages now. —WikiaCitizen (reply) 17:24, December 11, 2009 (UTC) Mortal Kombat 9 Do you know any new info about MK9? Please reply --Yukikoandthe 19:04, December 15, 2009 (UTC) hi smoke this is comic man visit my talk page and send me messages by the way could you tell evrybody else NOTto delete the custom pictures thanks. comic man :As long as you use them all on your user page, they won't be bothered (I am the only active user that can delete them, anyway). However, I would appreciate it if you didn't put them on my talk page. SmokeSound off! 22:11, December 17, 2009 (UTC) Do you know where's the source of the pictures on the Hydro page is? --Yukikoandthe 01:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) I'm going to go ahead and remove it of the Hydro page. --Yukikoandthe 01:24, December 18, 2009 (UTC) :I removed it already. SmokeSound off! 01:38, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Hydro why do you keep changing my Hydro edits?! :Sign your statements when you are on my talk page. Also, I removed it because it is not canon. That's fan-created content - and on top of that, you didn't even format it properly. The page looked a friggin' mess. :Now, do not add it back. I did see you re-add it twice after another user removed it. Keep it off. SmokeSound off! 01:36, December 18, 2009 (UTC) alright I wont post the robot hydro again but he will be there officially soon count on it But what really concerns me is who do you think you are tell me what to do?! Money out Hey did anyone ever think to put rain in the list of Lin kuel. He was a Lin kuel warrior.Faeli34 21:18, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :They retconned that storyline. SmokeSound off! 03:39, February 14, 2010 (UTC) RE: HYDRo2 i have complied but that doesnt give you the right to curse at me i didnt curse at you dont curse at me please i dont know what power you have over this wikia leave me out your tyranny i have a life! -Zmoney :No one cursed at you. However, next time you might want to just keep your mouth shut. See you in a month. SmokeSound off! 23:43, December 19, 2009 (UTC) Comic man hi smoke i am a friend of comic man and could you let him back on to edit stuff? User:Chones :Try not lying to me next time. You could just tell me who you are (Comic man) and ask me why I blocked you. Have some integrity. SmokeSound off! 16:17, December 20, 2009 (UTC) Moves List I believe we should make moves lists for all playable characters. What about you? Sub-Zero I thought i do a little edit concerning Sub-Zero and Frost I was thinking they might be siblings Iceman198524 19:28, March 22, 2010 (UTC)iceman198524 :There's no proof of that. SmokeSound off! 01:01, March 23, 2010 (UTC) Sub Zero/Frost issue i also noted the it was a possiblity but there is some slight proof you guys noted that he had a sister :It didn't say or even imply that it was Frost. SmokeSound off! 21:00, April 8, 2010 (UTC) Hi I am william, I want to ask u how to change infobox picture :Smoke,i´m realy happy you take me edit the kreeya.I´m realy realy realy happy. Greetings, Smoke I saw that you configured a wiki-robot to automatically invite me to comment on your user-talk page. ☺ Nice. You know... I came up with an idea. At some point, I'm guessing it would make sense for us to create pages that detail gameplay moves-lists for the various kombatants. As it so happens, with UTF-8 formatting, which can be displayed on all modern web-browsers and even many older ones, it's possible to use typeface characters like those below. Used in confjunction, they could be used to notate familiar controller movements such as this one here: ↓↘→Ⓟ Hadoken So, on the edit pages, where it's possible for the wiki admin to allow one-click access to certain typefaces, perhaps characters like these ought be included ← LEFTWARDS ARROW ↑ UPWARDS ARROW → RIGHTWARDS ARROW ↓ DOWNWARDS ARROW ↔ LEFT RIGHT ARROW ↕ UP DOWN ARROW ↖ NORTH WEST ARROW ↗ NORTH EAST ARROW ↘ SOUTH EAST ARROW ↙ SOUTH WEST ARROW ➀ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT ONE ➁ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT TWO ➂ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT THREE ➃ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT FOUR ➄ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT FIVE ➅ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT SIX ➆ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT SEVEN ➇ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT EIGHT ➈ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF DIGIT NINE ➉ DINGBAT CIRCLED SANS-SERIF NUMBER TEN Specifically, they might be good to have appear as indicated on this screenshot: http://my.jetscreenshot.com/2306/20100507-pwic-106kb Your thoughts? MercWithMouth 18:44, May 7, 2010 (UTC) ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▓██████▓▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▓████████████████▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓███████▓▒▓▓░░░░░▒▒▓▓████▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░▓█████▓▒▒█▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▓███▓░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░▓███▓▓█▓░░░▓█▓▒▒░▒▓░░░░░░▒░▒░░░░▒▓██▓▒▒░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░▓███▓░░░░▓█████████████▓▓▒▒░░░▒░▒░▒░░▒████▒░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░▒███▓░░▓▓██████████████████▓▓▒░░░░░▒▒▒▒▒░▒▓███░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░▓███░░▓███████████████████████▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▒███▓░░░░░ ░░░░░███▓░░██████████████████▓▒░░▒▓████▓▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░░▓██▓░░░░ ░░░░███▓▓▓████████████████████████▓█████▒░░░░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒░▓██▓░░░ ░░░███▒░▓████████████████████████████████▓▒▒▒░░░░░▒▒▒░▓██▓░░ ░░▒██▓░▒██████████████████████▓▒░░░▒▓█████████▓▒▓█▒▒▒▒░███▒░ ░░███░▒████████████▓▒██████████▓▓▒░░░░▓███▓▒▓██████▒▒▒▒▒███░ ░▓██▒░▓█████████████▓███████▓▓▓▓███▓░░░░▓██████████▒▒▒▒▒▓██░ ░███▒░▓█████████████▓░▓▓▓▓▒▒░░▒░░▒▓██▓▒░░░▒▓██████▓▒▒▒▒▒▒██▓ ▒██▓▒▒▓█████████████░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓███▓▒░░▓█▓▓▒█▒▒▒▒▒▒▒███ ███▒▒▒▓█████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓███████▓██░▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓██ ███▒▒▒███████████████▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓█▓▒█▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▓██ ███▒▒▒████████████████▓▓▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒▒██▒▒▒▒▓▓▓▓██ ▓██▓▓██████████████████████████████████████▓▓▒▒▒▓█▓▒▒▒▒▒████ ▒██▓▓█▓▒▒█████████████████████████████████████▓▒▒██▓▓▓▓▓████ ░███▒▒▒▒▒▓██████████████████████████████████████▓▒█████▓▓██▓ ░▒██▓▒▓▓▓▒▓██████████████████████████████████████▓▒▓███▓▓██░ ░░███▒▓▓▓▓▒▓██████████████████████████████████████▓▒▓▓▓▓███░ ░░▒██▓▒▓▓▓▒▓███████████████████████████████████████▓▓▓▓███░░ ░░░▓██▓▓▓▓▒▓██▓▓████████████████████████████████████▒▓███▓░░ ░░░░███▓▓▓▓▓██▒▒███████████████████████████████████▓▒███▓░░░ ░░░░░███▓▓███▓▒▓▓█▓▓▓██████████████████████████████▓███▓░░░░ ░░░░░░▓███▓▒▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒▓▒▓▒▓█████████████████████████████▒░░░░░ ░░░░░░░▒████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▒████████████████████████████░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░▓██████▓▓▓▓▓▓▓▓███████████████████████████▒░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░▓█████████████████████████████████████▓░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒█████████████████████████████████▒░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒██████████████████████████▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ ░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░▒▒▓▓▓▓█████████▓▓▓▓▒░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░░ :lol, I didn't configure that. That's Wikia software. Anyway, you're good to go with that idea. Just one issue: I've no idea how to configure that. If you know the keyboard code to do it and you want to create move list pages, by all means, do it. SmokeSound off! 04:41, May 8, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Feature Article You know... Maybe we could stand to change-out the frontpage feature article. Perhaps to one of the other iconic kombatants-- Goro, maybe? MercWithMouthTalkPage 00:12, May 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Mortal Kombat Pictures I'm trying to add the old Mortal Kombat dragon logo on here, but it's seems it wouldn't let me do it though. I neep help, thanks. :What happens when you try to upload the image? SmokeSound off! 21:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) Hey there. I'm curious about where you get those comic strips of Sub Zero and Noob Saibot discovering Smoke. :Ask the person who uploaded them. SmokeSound off! 21:31, June 18, 2010 (UTC) 2 very similar articles these articles: Mortal Kombat (2011) and Mortal Kombat (2011 video game) are very similar, can you delete one of them. i recommend the MK(2011) article. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 16:06, June 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for the welcome! I verily appreciate your kindness. I've been on several other wikis, but I mainly stopped by just to look for a few pieces of information. God bless! Dracosummoner 20:50, June 22, 2010 (UTC) Hello Hi - my name is Nic and I'm a member of the Wikia Gaming Team. I noticed that you were the active admin on here, so I just thought that I'd introduce myself to you. I noticed that you guys have quite a number of Uncategorized Pages, so I'm going to work on categorizing those for you. How else have things been on this Wiki? If you need anything, feel free to contact me. - Wagnike2 16:27, June 24, 2010 (UTC) Kira There is an IP address who is continually adding misinformation to Kira's page, and no attempt at telling him no is working. He needs to be blocked. CrashBash 07:05, June 27, 2010 (UTC) About Sub-Zero in Mortal Kombat 9 The Sub-Zero that we saw in the Mortal Kombat 9 trailer is actually the elder Sub-Zero, not the younger one so It might be a good idea to correct that dont you think? Source the source is in the site ig.com, with you understand portuguese you can clearly read that lol! about Shao Khan Shao Khan was in the trailer and he appeared to be a playable character because It can be clearly seen briefly that His fighting intro is in the trailer! User:Jalen1900 I don't really want to have to resort to this, but I have a problem with this user. After continual editing of Jade's page because his picture had mucked up the table in a way I couldn't understand, he left this. http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/index.php?title=User%3ACrashBash&diff=24549&oldid=24484 Obviously I'm not comfortable with being harrassed like this. CrashBash 16:13, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Front Page Hey, this is Nic from the Wikia Gaming Team. We've noticed that you guys have been getting a lot of traffic recently - probably a lot of it has to do with the post E3 buzz about the upcoming game, but I was wondering if it would be ok to just tweak a few minor things on the front page - for example, move the featured article down the right column some and above it post a News area. My thoughts for the news area were similar to the one on Red Dead, it's easy to update and seeable right away. Just get back to me as soon as possible. - Wagnike2 21:28, June 30, 2010 (UTC) Please look into 72.199.44.244 Please look into User: 72.199.44.244. He or she has made a series of edits on the Sareena article regarding her allies and enemies list. Despite the fact that Sareena is no longer working under Quan Chi, s/he insists on placing Kia and Jataaka amongst her allies. S/he also has placed a series of individuals (Kitana, Johnny Cage, Raiden, etc.) amongst Sareena's allies, despite the fact that many of them have never necessarily met her, they are just all "good" characters. S/he also does something (I don't know what) making it impossible to press the "undo" button normally on his/her edits, I have to make all the corrections manually. I have made the SAME corrections five (EDIT: six (EDIT: seven (EDIT: eight (EDIT: nine (EDIT: ten (EDIT: eleven)))))) times, and every time I correct him/her I write the explanation, yet User: 72.199.44.244 still undoes my corrections. I have left him/her a note on his/her page, but to no avail. I've taken a look at his/her other edits on other enemies/allies list, and I find many of them suspect as well, but not to the same degree as Sareena's. Please look into this. Thank you. CavalierTunes 01:20, July 6, 2010 (UTC)- : S/he has now edited MY userpage, here. : S/he has now removed all content from my userpage, here. : UPDATE: You can now read his reasoning here. ::Yet another UPDATE: And he's done it again, here, and here. :: ::And now this. :: ::And he's made two unauthorized edits to BernardWolf's userpage as well: here and here. :: ::And yet again, he's vandalized my talk page, here. :: ::And BernardWolf's userpage was vandalized yet again, here, here, here, and here. :: ::--Cavalier TunestalktheSubwayWall 02:02, July 7, 2010 (UTC) :::Weirdo-Fwd: Just in case one day I die outta the blue, you mean the world to me and i love you ;) send to ten bestfriends and family.ha ha ha ha ha u made a mistake u blocked me but I made a comeback it's me the 1 that kept changing sareena allies and enemies but I realized every thing about sareena now and I the one who made changes to Sonya jade kitana Kung Lao and johnny cage. I starded changing a long time ago after u blocked me but I won't be mean to others I just wanted sareena to have many friends like she had many friends a long time ago but somebody erased it to only 3 shujinko sub zero and taven I didn't no how to receive messeges when I started editing stuff so I'm sorry if people send me messages but I didn't no how to get to them but talk to the people who changed Kung Lao and Johnny cage they had more than 12 like Kung lao made friends with Kai buy didn't out it down so I put Kai down on it and I was right. - 19:07, July 30, 2010 (UTC) ::::Kai was a monk,so it makes sense he's friends with Kung Lao. --'BernardWolf' (talk) 23:14, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::Please let me user72.199.44.244 which is me back in please I beg u smoke pit me back I'm I won't do sareena allies and friends edits and the mortal komat 2011 full roster will be released in January 2011 and the game will be released in march 1 2011 please put me back in and ps thanks for understanding Bernardwolf thank you. - 19:37, July 30, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You need to stop making false edits to all characters' "Allies and Enemies" lists, not just Sareena's. If you feel the urge to edit a character's allies or enemies, please ask yourself a few questions: :::::::*First, were they ever in the same game, excluding Mortal Kombat: Armageddon? ::::::::*(Li Mei was in Mortal Kombat: Deception with Jade, but never in a game with Khameleon) :::::::*Second, did the characters in question have a converging plotline? ::::::::*(Nitara worked with Cyrax in Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance, but never worked with Kitana) :::::::*Third, is there some other good reason why the characters in question should be allies or enemies if the first two rules don't apply? ::::::::*(Ashrah would be enemies with Drahmin because she hates all demons, even though they were never in the same game nor did they have converging plotlines, however she wouldn't be enemies with Reiko) :::::::If you're still unsure, don't be afraid to ask me, or another more knowledgeable user; or just leave a comment on that character's talk page. However, if you don't follow these rules, I promise you, you will be banned again. Keep that in mind. —CavalierTunestalktheSubwayWall 23:15, July 31, 2010 (UTC) About Liu Kang Hey Liu Kang is the most possible character to be annouced in Mortal Kombat 9, so I added his name in the confirmed characters, because Scorpion was even in text, even before showing his gameplay in the upcoming game! :Sign your posts. Also, CavalierTunes is correct; if it isn't officially confirmed, then it is not on the page. Hold your horses. SmokeSound off! 03:54, July 13, 2010 (UTC) Hi Hello I was recently editing the website and improved some stuff. And if you edit wiki websites, can you help me edit mine? Go on my talk page, It's not like an ordinary wiki website, it's a different one. If you wanna view it now, go on this link. http://www.mortalkombatguide.wikia.com iMansoorferoz 10:59, July 13, 2010 (UTC) I apologise for my edits It's only that I felt that IP didn't really make any sense with their statements, seeing as they didn't know what has been confirmed and what hasn't. But regardless, I wish to say sorry for removing these statements. CrashBash 16:57, July 15, 2010 (UTC) It's fine. If they don't know, inform them. Smoke. 00:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) confused I am confussed on how to work the over all bassis on working this website.Raydonraidenmk 21:48, July 15, 2010 (UTC)raydonraidenmk :Specifics, please. Smoke. 00:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Hi, I'm new here. I would just like to say that I was the one who made the Raza, Skull, and Kahn Champion pages. I just wasn't logged in at the time. I have a few questions. 1st: How do you add your name as a link? 2nd: I created a new article about a character named Chan. That is the Chan from the movie, who is Liu Kang's brother. But I saw that there was another character on here named Chan Lao. Do you know if the Chan from the movie is based on Chan Lao? 3rd: When creating minor character pages, how do you add them as a link to the Minor Mortal Kombat characters page. (This one: http://mortalkombat.wikia.com/wiki/Minor_Mortal_Kombat_characters). --Spidermanfan I figured out how to add the links. :I deleted the one on the Kahn Champion; though I should have redirected it, as we already have an article on it. 1st answer: type this - ~~~~ and your name will show up as your signature. 2nd answer: I'm not sure. Smoke. 00:38, July 16, 2010 (UTC) What is a stub? Many minor characters are categorized under stub. --Spidermanfan How do you rename a page? Because I want to rename the Chan page to Chan Kang. Thanx! Thank you for all the help! I see that you are an administrator. I respect your judgement and will be respectful to you. I'd like to say that I do not take kindly to people removing minor edits I make to pages and I will rewrite them If they are removed. I wish this not to be considered a violation. Thank you and have a nice day. :) Scorpion121 20:47, July 19, 2010 (UTC)Scorpion121 Question about Active Members Hello Smoke, I was wondering if you knew where I could find the link where I could check how many total number of members Mortal Kombat Wikia has, and how many people are actually active. I remember coming across it once, but I can't seem to remember where it's at, and I was hoping you knew. Follow up question Thanks for answering my other question, but seeing that list brings up another question, what are these groups? And how am I able to join any of these groups? HEY N LETS BE FRIENDS HELLO AND IM WRKING ON AN MORTAL KOMBAT TV SHOW ON MY OWN AND ITS GOOD SO FAR I CAN TELL SUMTHANGS BOUT IT AND U TELL ME WHT U THINK AND IF U GOT A FACEBOOK OR TWITTER OR MYSPCAE LET ME KNW AND TLK TO U SOON YO MKNERDBLACKBOY2013 19:20, July 25, 2010 (UTC) Hey! Hey! Thanks for the welcome :D It's Great to be here and I hope I can help as much as I can :P Lord smack47 16:38, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Character Relationships I'm running into a problem with an unregister user User:12.129.139.239. He keeps deleting info about the characters relationships with others. Would you kindly make him/her/it stop? --'BernardWolf' (talk) 18:41, July 27, 2010 (UTC) Don't worry about that last message now Because it was me that was deleting those character relationships. Hey Smoke, do you even need those character relationships? If it wasn't for me, there wouldn't be any relationships listed on them. I only got that "character relationships" idea from the Tekken wikis. 19:18, July 27, 2010 (UTC)By MK Master :I am inclined to agree - it kind of clutters up the articles. Their relationships are fleshed out in the canon parts of the story, anyhow. SmokeSound off! 20:24, July 27, 2010 (UTC) I actually very much enjoy the Character Relationship section of every main kombatant. Many times I've noticed that their story description doesn't have room to organically fit in every single little detail with each character this specific character encounters. To put it differently, it's a nice little list alternative to reading every sentence of the bio, especially when the character relationship section is chronological. --Nave Ninja 07:05, July 28, 2010 (UTC) :Well, I'm not the god-king of Mortal Kombat Wiki, lol. You can always discuss it on the talk page and come to a consensus; if you want it there and you see reason to have it there, then state your reasoning on the talk page and see who agrees. SmokeSound off! 23:36, July 28, 2010 (UTC) Delete "Two fighters on the pit 2 in background of the new mortal kombat" article needs to be deleted. ŖЁĠÍ§Ť3ŔẼĎ ₵ΘИ†®|฿ŪŢÖṜHi 07:17, July 30, 2010 (UTC) I agree with this.--Nave Ninja 07:27, July 30, 2010 (UTC) Adding false info in Mortal Kombat (2011) page Hey there Smoke! there are people adding false information in the 'confirmed characters' page! it would be an good idea to protect the page, dont you think?TesshuWhen The Law Fails to Serve Justice one can buy Justice. 19:16, August 3, 2010 (UTC) :Once again, please sign your name. CrashBash 17:07, August 3, 2010 (UTC) Smoke, listen carefully, The Mortal Kombat Warehouse site posted the new confirmed characters and I have added those characters to the roster. I deeply trust that site and it never lies and always posts something official. So please don't delete them OK. 06:02, August 5, 2010 (UTC)